Understanding
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: Cloud wants to go again...Tifa's getting mad about it...all it takes is a trip at what's in Cloud's room...oneshot


I understand now…

"How can you? We've been through this!" I shouted at him. I was furious. He remained silent. The kids were gone off with Barrett. It was the two of us and we still can't get along. He wants to go again… why? Wasn't he already forgiven? What was wrong now? I've waited for him, but I can't wait and hurt anymore.

"I…" he bows his head. No more. I don't want any more 'sorry' or 'forgive'

"You know what…if you can't choose between us or that past… then just do what you do best! Runaway! Go! Go back to Aerith's church! Maybe she's really the only one that can make you understand!" I ran upstairs to a room. I shut it lock and began to cry. I fall down my knees. He was too much… I'm here? Why does he have to go? Doesn't he know someone here, is caring if his ok…if his not hurt…if his eating well…why…why is he making me ache like this?

I looked at the room where I've entered. It was HIS room. Always mess up with papers from deliveries. He wasn't really the tidy kind, but he likes clean places. I went to his desk… the books about Geostigma were still there. He worked hard… trying to heal Denzel… I felt a small curve form my lips. I shook my head and then it vanished.

I went through the files. Location, location, location…it was all about deliveries. The other file was… info, info, info…it's all the information about Geostigma. I began to search again; as if I'm really searching for something worth it…and there I found it… it was a book. Some kind of diary. I opened it and was quite surprise at the first page. It was old.

_Bookie,_

_Tifa bought me cookies she made. They were very delicious. I wish she'd give more. I'm gonna learn from mama how to bake so ill give her my cookies too._

_Cloud_

Tifa felt her heart softened. Not just because he called this diary 'Bookie' but because he only wrote his times with her when they were young.

_Bookie,_

_Tifa protected me from those guys again. I feel shy. A girl saved me. Next time, I promise, I'm the next one to save her._

_Cloud_

'You already did, many times now…' Tifa smiled at the thought. Through their adventure, his rescued her more than she rescued him.

_Bookie,_

_I heard Tifa play the piano. She was really good. One day, I'll become a piano player too so we can play together._

_Cloud_

It was cute to know he even had it up to now… but what surprised me was by the end of the book or diary. There was something written on it. It was just made a couple months ago. After everything that's happened.

"_I'm forgiven…I should cherish those I've always cherish until now…and cherish __her__ more"_

Tifa felt her heart quickened and softened. His been trying… then why did he want to go again?

I lay down his bed and hugged his pillow. It smelled just like him. His scent, from cool outdoor breeze. Calming and refreshing.

Wait a minute. There's something hard in this pillow. I took it out and saw what object it was. Another diary? No… it's a book. 'How to gain self confidence'

I felt my heart skip a bit. I smiled. Now I know why he wanted to go… he wanted to build up his courage, he wanted me to wait just a little bit… so he can say what's inside him. There was still something hard in the pillow. I took it out…it was… a box? A small one… my cheeks were going crimson…

I opened it and to my surprise…it was a ring… a ring with a small pearl matching her earrings. Around the pearl, were little bits of diamonds, keeping it in place? Inside the ring, something was written.

"_I promise to cherish everything, especially you"_

My lip was in a big smile yet my eyes were getting wet…. Now I understand. I ran to the door and was about to open it when I suddenly realized something…

"_You know what…if you can't choose between us or that past… then just do what you do best! Runaway! Go! Go back to Aerith's church! Maybe she's really the only one that can make you understand!"_

I told him to go…to runaway again…

I knelt down the floor, hugging his pillow as I wipe my tears with it.

I'm so stupid…I had to say that to him. Now he may be getting ready…any minute now…I'll hear the door downstairs open and close, then Fenrir will…

'Knock'

Knock? Since when did Fenrir Knock?

'Knock knock'

I stared at the door, wide eyed. He can't be… he mostly goes… is this for real? His voice, I want to hear it.

"Tifa?" he spoke.

I stood, letting go of the pillow.

His here…he didn't go away….he… stayed…

"Tifa…I…"

He didn't continue…

I knew what he was suppose to say…he wanted to say 'sorry'

But, he didn't continue…has he had enough? How enough? Is he sick of it was going say goodbye forever? Or… sick of saying sorry and wants to face me?

After that moments silence, I made my decision. I opened the door. I was met with his blue alluring eyes. They were sad yet had determination in them they never had…

"Tifa …I-" now it was my fault he doesn't continue. I put my finger to his lips and asked him to shush.

"I understand" I said to him, hugging him tight from his waist "you don't have to say…your room did the talking…"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at his room, his diary and book was open same with the box. A light shade of crimson was on his cheeks. He hugged me closer to him, and everything felt right. Like the missing piece was back to the puzzle.

Then he spoke his first complete sentence…

"I'm… glad"

* * *

YAY! This idea just came up… hope you like it! Maybe it'll be nice if I get everything inside Bookie revealed? I love Bookie! Please Review! Thank you!


End file.
